Hellions
Type: Infernal / Biological Horror Hellions are a race of monstrous Infernals who quite literally gnaw their way through dimensional barriers. They have been found scuttling back and forth across the Veil and have, from time to time, attempted to break through into our world. In all cases to date, the Adepts have managed to drive them back. Hellions have little in the way of long-range capabilities. They are an army of biological horrors designed to surround, overwhelm and ultimately consume their targets. They posses biological weapons, acids, even a few diseases and pathogens, but nothing in the way of technology or even magick. However, a few of the more advanced forms have displayed some capabilities in the areas of Psychic powers. Biological Horror: Hellions appear as organic creatures of monstrous design, insectoid and reptilian features are often combined to create a race of creatures straight out of people's worst nightmares. The Hellion race is actually composed of several different species, each a biological monster designed for a specific purpose. Hellions come in a variety of shapes and sizes, but despite their Infernal origins they are still mortal creatures and die when they suffer sufficient damage. Their chitinous, armored hides make them difficult to kill without the proper weaponry or blunt supernatural force. However, the monsters appear to be vulnerable to long-range supernatural powers, even magick from other Supernaturals. Hellions are voracious devourers and will consume anything fleshly they can fit in their multi-fanged jaws. Even other Infernal creatures are not save from their deprivations. Hellions move in large swarms with the larger and more advanced creatures guiding the waves of smaller creatures. In combat, Hellions are entirely instinctual. They show little in the way of tactical acumen, but their large numbers and variety of biological forms and abilities make them dangerous nonetheless. Hellions will simply keep advancing and advancing until either all of them are dead or they succeed in taking whatever they came for (which is always food). Hellion Species: The Hellion race is always evolving and spewing out new biological horrors to fight in its armies, changing their forms to match new tactics or scenarios they encounter. Regardless, there are a few 'species' of Hellions which appear relatively stable and who form the backbone of Hellion incursions. -Atavists -Coeptids -Leechers -Omnivore Order of Saviors: Encounters with the ever mysterious Order of Saviors have been known to spike whenever the Hellions are around, and many Adepts have compared notes and realized that Saviors appear quite frequently to give aid when the Hellions are attempting to break into our world. Saviors, who fight with powerful Arcane weapons and armor of unknown origin, are highly effective against the Hellion races and display keen insight and experience into how Hellions will behave on the battlefield. This has led many to speculate that the Hellion forces encountered so far are actually 'loose waves' of a greater host of Hellions far out beyond the Veil. These Adepts theorize that the Order of Saviors has been engaged in a running battle with these monstrous creatures. That is why the main host of the Hellions has not reached Earth yet. Obviously this is mere speculation, and any attempt by Philosopher or Watchmen to venture out and find this unseen and distant war have turned up nothing. Category:Infernal